The touch panel is a sensing device capable of receiving a touch input signal. The touch panel brings a new appearance for information exchange, which is a new appealing information interactive device. The development of touch panel technology has aroused widespread concern from information media on home and abroad; and the touch panel technology has become a booming high-tech industry in the optoelectronics.
Currently, an electronic product with touch control and displaying functions generally includes display screen and a touch panel added on the display screen. However, the touch panel, as an independent component from the display screen, needs to be ordered according to a size of the display screen when used in electronic product to achieve human-machine interaction, and then be assembled. There are mainly two different existed ways for the assembly of the touch panel and the display screen, i.e. a frame attach and a full attach. The frame attach is to attach the edge of the touch screen to the edge of the display screen, and the full attach is to attach an entire lower surface of the touch screen to an entire upper surface of the display screen.
The display screen, as an assembly module of polarizer, optical filter, liquid crystal module, and TFT and so on, has a great thickness. Simultaneously, the display screen and the touch panel are two independent components. During assembly of the electronic product, a complex assembly process is needed to assemble the display touch screen and the touch panel together. This further increases the thickness and the weight of the electronic products in the assembly of the touch display screen. Moreover, one more assembly process would cause an increase, of the probability of undesired products and the manufacturing cost.